


When Sun and Moon Meet

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Fairies AU, Fairy Jeon Jungkook, Fairy Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Fairy Kim Namjoon | RM, Fairy Kim Seokjin | Jin, Fairy Kim Taehyung | V, Fairy Min Yoongi | Suga, Fairy Park Jimin (BTS), M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sope, They take care of flowers!, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok are two fairies commanded to tend to the flower patches and complete a list of chores given by the sun and moon goddesses. Both of which have plans for the two fairies.Although, Yoongi is a night fairy only roaming the garden patch at night meanwhile Hoseok is a light fairie tending to his garden in the day. They fall asleep at different times meaning they are not likely to meet.However when Hoseok has a tumble with a humans foot. Yoongi is the one that saves him and after a few checkups on Hoseoks injuries, both can't explain the need to meet up once again (although the goddesses can). Besides, how could they when they would only have a few seconds as they can only meet when the sun and moon meet.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!! Hope you enjoy my first story and for now it will just be an introduction to the characters please tell me what you think and... Yeah this chapter should tell you what you need to know on the characters so far and the basic information. Bye guys 👋🏻  
> -Carrøt

Min Yoongi

-Night Fairy, looking after the purple Morning Glory.

-Can speak to nocturnal animals, bees and butterflies.

-Very sleepy with sensitive skin in the sun (like most night fairies) so always stays in his flower during the day.

-Loves his flowers more than anything.

-ALOT of chores to do on the side.

-Grey, almost white wings that sparkle beautifully in the night light.

-Wears a skirt made of his purple petals with vines at the waist and when it's cold he wears a lighter purple coat kinda thing over his top that has the tips of the petals pointing up his belly button exposed. (If that makes sense)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jung Hoseok

-Day Fairy, normally seen caring for his Daffodils.

-Can control water from the stream to aid his most prized possession: his flowers.

-Always energetic, however needs to sleep at night or else his magic slowly drains.

-Sleeps in the cone of his largest flower however at times he sleeps with the squirrels when it is particularly cold or raining.

-Caring for the squirrels is one of his main chores.

-Beautiful Golden wings that could comoflague into his petals.

-Has his yellow petals wrapped around his legs up to his bellybutton with no top unless it's during the night or raining then he wears a coat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Park Jimn

-Day Fairy, usually seen in his Baby Breath bushes unravelling the stems/vines.

-Has the fastest and strongest wings to help get around his many baby breath bushes.

-The cutest little fairy ever know/seen, however once he's asleep you won't wake him up.

-sleeps on a strong and sturdy vine in his bushes, loving the swinging motion as it calms him.

-His main job is to make sure the sunlight can reach and see his beautiful flowers.

-He can also bend light, but only a little, however he is working on it.

-Rose gold wings that goes well with his hair.

-Depending on the day he will either wear a skirt or trousers made out of the petals from his baby breath however in the colder weather he uses the daffodil petals as a gift from Hoseok and dyes them white.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kim Taehyung

-Night fairy, always jumping from Lilly pad to Lilly pad as he takes care of his Water Lillies.

-He can control his lake which is know as 'Tae's Lake' and can use the power of the moon to heal animals and fairies easily be can also talk to the animals around the lake, except for frogs, he hates frogs.

-He sleeps in a little cave connected to his lake with a Lilly pad covering him. He hasn't found a place to stay when it rains or is cold. However he has been invited to go in one of Yoongis Morning Glory.

-He can survive in the day but only for short periods of time if he is under the water, however he may get sun burnt if he stays too long.

-He mainly tries to keep those blasted frogs away from his cute Lillie's, however he also goes around during the night to water all of the flower heads in the garden. It's tiring without any wings but he manages to do it.

-He does not have wings, as he normally needs to stay low for his flowers that and his mother doesn't want him mastreating them.

-His mother is the night goddess.

-He usually wears a skirt the same design as Yoongis but with his petals and vines looping over his shoulders so he has straps.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeon Jungkook

-New Day fairy, only just arrived and is ready in love with his Snowdrops.

-He can communicate with the wildlife around however he favours the bunnies but don't tell the others that.

-He currently sleeps with the bunnies in their little burrow however will soon be sharing a cave with a particular someone during the summer and if ever raining winter they will both inhabit the bunnies burrow.

-Since he is new he doesn't have many jobs apart from caring for his Snowdrops however he has started to communicate with the wildlife to try not to eat the plants though it is hard.

-He has grey wings that many can see due to the boldness of the colour.

-He basically wears what Hobi wears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kim Seokjin

-The main kind of like manager? That flies around and makes sure everyone is doing what is right, however he only does it during the day.

-He does have his own batch of flowers that he cares for and often sleeps in the bushes of his hydrangea, however prefers to sleep with his husband.

-Him and his husband got married and survived a relationship despite the timing split so the goddesses believed they truly loved eachother and provided each to be up at whatever time without side effects.

-He tends to be well gifted in calming animals so if Taehyung needs help consoling the animals after being healed Jin is there to help.

-He has beautiful pink wings that sparkle when the sun hits it leaving many fairies transfixed by it but with a single look from his husband they were silent.

-He basically wears what Hobi and Kook wears but in his petals and with a t-shirt.

-Yes Namjoon is his husband.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kim Namjoon

-He is the manager of the night, and goes around making sure all of the non nocturnal animals are asleep and helping when he can.

-His batch of flowers are called Jasmines which he just adores he tends to sleep in the middle of the flowers wrapped up in his husband's arms if not they are in the hydrangea bush asleep.

-He is very close with the moon goddess and can bend the moon's light wherever he wants which at times comes in handy if some plants are in dire need of light.

-He has amazing green wings with darker green engravments on there making all of the ladies in the garden swoon but his husband puts them in their place the next morning.

-He wears the same as Hobi and Kook with no shirt in his petals. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Now then, the whole whole point of there being a night fairy and a day fairy is not just for the plot but because the two goddesses (who I don't yet have names for... Oops) thought that if they made one batch of fairies to take care of the garden for the whole 24hours it would stress then out and they would not get rest.

The garden is like a community that many help out with which is why there chores effect everyone in the village. Everyone knows everyone however tends to stay around there own kind (night/day) as it is hard to meet up.

If there are anymore questions just ask and I'll answer them all here 👋🏻


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins! Hopper you enjoy! Thank you for the kudos and support so early thanks again!  
> -Carrøt

The sun was only breaking through the night sky when our story begins. The light brightening the garden that sat above the hill, the bright flowers that decorate the garden had their colours highlighted. Any human that walked past would stop and look but would walk away. It is very rare to have humans here though, as the remote location is miles away from any city. 

The sun climbed up all of the flowers located in the gardens, from sun flowers to petunias. As the sun passed over the daffodils, the strongest one slowly opened to reveal a tiny fairy inside. The red haired, brown eyed fairy smiled at the sun rising, as if having a battle as his smile seemed to be just as bright. 

He looked around as he saw more day fairies like him waking up however night fairies slowly making their way back to their patches trying to avoid the rays of light. Hoseok slowly stood up with a stretch of his wings, automatically fluttering them out of habit before zipping down to the pond.

Upon arriving at the pond Hoseok noticed a certain night fairy hobbling over to his cave beside the pond, the blue hair standing out as he seemed to get sleepier the more steps he took.

"Hey Tae!" Hoseok greeted, smiling as bright as ever. Taehyung looked over with a stiff expression not seeming to be able to reply only a slight nod of a hello. "Do you need help getting to the cave?" Taehyung suddenly gained energy nodding furiously as Hoseok picked him up before fluttering over to the cave and lying Taehyung down while pulling a Lilly pad over the top of him. "Good... Night? Day? Uhhh good day, Tae" Hoseok replied before rushing out of the cave.

Hoseok waved his hands in up and down motions alerting the water that it must move to follow him. Leading the way across the garden to his daffodils. He slowly watered his plants, smiling brightly as he saw them open wide. He was forever proud of his little patch in his eyes no one could compare with it no matter what. 

"Hobi!" Came a voice from beside him where he had perched on his daffodil cup to see his beautiful patch of yellow sunshine’s.

Looking up he saw the day manager his hair pink and eyes a sparkling blue. "Hey Hyung, what's wrong?" He asked quizzically. He hadn't done nothing wrong... Right?

"You need to start the rest of your chores... Plus I need you to train the new guy, you know the one with the snowdrops just next to the oak." Seokjin said calmly with a smile placed upon his face.

Oh thank god, Hoseok thought as the last time he didn't do something Jin yelled into the night, with both night and day fairies alike staring at them weirdly.

"Sure hyung!" Hoseok said.

"Thanks Hobi." Seokjin smiled before heading towards the newbies garden patch.

Hoseok sighed before turning around and fluttering towards the big oak that sits in the centre of the garden. He gently flutters up to the branches flying through the winding trees, and pushing between the leaves he found a crook in the trees.

Creeping inside, you could see the inhabitants of the little nook was a couple of squirrels both lying lazily slumped against each other their red tails spread behind them. 

Taking a step forward he slowly placed his hand on both squirrels heads before slowly scratching them and coaxing them awake. Their furry eyes lids fluttered open with their little noses twitching as the light slowly entered their little nook.

”Hello their my friends.” Hoseok said lovingly smoothing the females fur from head to tail. “You have to go out and collect your food! The winter is coming in only a few weeks, you’ll be hibernating and will be too cold to go outside.” He said giving the male some attention. He smiled and takes looking over them muttering about lazy squirrels. “Oh! What’s this!?” He gasped loudly looking at the females belly, when she was standing up you could see a miniature bump on her furry tummy.

Walking cautiously towards the female as to not alert her he slowly put his hands on her stomach feeling how hard it is and the miniature kicks coming from it. “Oh! We are going to have winter babies! I feel about 3 so far oh I’m so happy for you both!” He smiled ruffling both squirrels fur. “You guys can sleep for a little longer, but you do need to get up, like I said you need to collect acorns especially with the babe on the way.” Hoseok said sternly with a grin on his lips.

He slowly fluttered out of the nook after making sure they both lay down. He flutter down to his flower bed to make sure the bees get enough pollen from his flowers while pointing out the most pollinated flowers to the larger bees and some of his baby flowers to the baby bees. 

He flew towards a particular bee that seems to be by himself. The bee seemed to be hardly a month old and making whining noises in the back of his throat as his wings flapped harshly his furry face scrunched up with visible tears in his eyes. 

”Hey, what’s wrong?” Hobi asked worried panic in his eyes as he took in the bees appearance. The baby bee continued squeaking but louder and pointed at Hoseok. “I’m so sorry little one I can’t speak your language.” By the look of it the bee had already had his fair share of honey judging by his honey shaded black stripes. “Are you looking for your parents?” He gently asked a frown set upon his face when the little bee nodded his entire body. “Ok, we’ll go and find them yeah?” He asked getting a squeak in response.

The Daffodil fairy had the bee in his arms fluttering around his patch looking in the cups with two bees in. He searched widely not seeing any parents until he heard a yell behind him.

”Um, excuse me!?” Hoseok looked behind him to see the new boy having come from his own patch with two adult bees in tow. “Have you seen a lost baby bee he has a...” The boy listened as the bees behind him buzzed. “A dash of yellow on his forehead just between his two ears?” 

Hoseok looked confused but slowly realised that the boy could speak to bees - all Hoseok can do is control water. He thought grumpily. Before something dawned upon him - “Oh! Your the new guy, right? You have the snowdrops right?” Hoseok smiled widely, “I’m gonna be the one teaching you the ropes!” 

The new boy smiled shyly before saying, “Oh yeah I’m Jungkook.” Jungkook introduced himself quietly.

Hoseok laughed at his shyness telling him not to worry which aided in Jungkook giggling along with him. Only for them both to be interrupted with a loud buzz from one of the older bees. Jungkooks head snapped to the side to look at them listening to the annoyed buzzing only to reply with his own buzzing sounding sympathetic.

”Tell them that I said sorry, and yeah is this your little bee you’ve been looking for?” He asked unfolding his arms from around the bee. He smiled happily seeing the family meet in the middle nuzzling up next to each other with the adult bees buzzing continuously at the baby bee.

Hoseok felt his heart ache at the scene he wanted someone to hold, a family, something to come home to and just snuggle into a joined flower cup. Teaching his and his lovers children to take care of their flowers. To have a lover to snuggle with when it’s cold in the winter or to admire and feel close to their flowers as well as his own. But, it’s not likely as he has met all of the day fairies and none of them make him feel in love, it would not be ideal for him to date a night fairy but he’s up for it. Maybe he’s just destined to be alone foreve-.

”Hyung!” Jungkook yelled breaking Hoseok out of his train of thoughts. “Sorry, if I startled you but, thank you for keeping him safe and see you tomorrow for training.” Hoseok smiled wishing him well as Jungkook walked off buzzing to the baby in warning, presumably to not go wandering into random patches. Laughing quietly to himself Hoseok returned to his patch watching as all the bees collected their pollen.

Deciding to do a good deed for the day Hoseok went in search of acorns for the mini squirrel family in. So, off he went with a last look back at his flowers. He searched the entire west of the garden collecting more and more acorns until his acorn pile was stacked high and tipping back and forth threatening to fall.

He made the climb back up the big oak tree and into the squirrels nook seeing only the female meaning the male was out doing his job. With a smile and a small rub and tap on her belly Hoseok was out again not without a small lick on his cheek from the squirrel as a thanks.

He was making his way back through the garden and over the middle field, imagining his future lover being round with their own little seedling when there was a sudden yell of “Hyung! Watch out!” From Jimin.

He have a confused look as he looked up seeing a dark clothed foot coming towards him. He heard several yells as the foot continued to get closer, he couldn’t move, he was frozen in fear. That was until he felt the pressure on his head. And with a final cry heard it all went black.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, I don't know what to say.. I'm SO sorry for not updating, I've been going through things with my family and I could never find the time but hopefully I'll be able to update more for you guys. I'm so glad you all liked the first chapter though and thank you for your comments, in the future I will answer them however with so much going on I'm afraid I couldn't in the past but now is now and I will try again 😁.  
> Thank you for waiting ❤️  
> -Carrøt

The light was beginning to get limited as day fairies were entering their flower, and night fairies were slowly rising. This would normally be a calm time for all fairies as the two different types of fairies were finally able to meet and share a few words. Not today.

Not as Yoongi is roughly shaken out of his morning glory cup, landing in a puddle of limbs with a fellow night fairies who woke him after repeatedly shaking his flowers vine. 

The word, "Hyung." Was chanted as Yoongi slowly arose from his sleepy state. In the end Taehyung hit Yoongi on the arm as the morning glory carer finally focused on his blue haired friend. (I LOVE blue haired Tae!)

"What... do you want?" Yoongi asked as he stood up to look at the wingless fairy, who had a look of panic on his face.

"Hyung, we've got to go, a day fairy was stepped on by one of the giants! They patched him up but-but they don't know if he'll make it, please hurry Hyung!" Taehyung begged as he started dragging his hyung. He really hates not having wings, all because of a protective Mum.

Yoongi nodded his head, registering how bad the situation was, however still not awake. He hooked his arms under Taehyungs arms before carrying him to the base of the Great Oak where the medical section is located. Looking back sadly at his little flower bed.

As the two night fairies land their are many day fairies taking to the sky looking sad, eyes droopy, Yoongi could only assume they were mourning the fairy he'd heard about earlier. However his dark brown eyes landed on a blonde figure hunched over crying, babies breath sticking out of his hair. 

Yoongi was at a cross roads as Taehyung had already entered the medical room and he wasn't very good at conversing with... Normal.... People... but he couldn't leave a fairy crying by himself.

So, sucking in a deep breath, Yoongi stepped towards the tiny fairy, like, smaller then him, and lightly tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey..." He spoke hesitantly not looking away from the hunched figure who he now realises is a day fairy based on his slightly tan skin. "Are you ok?" Yoongi immediately cringes 'Stupid of course he's not ok, he's crying!' Yoongi immediately started panicking and apologising this ultimately made the fairy laugh lightly, his eyes squinting together. 

"It's ok, it's ok." He spoke in a sniffly voice, "I have been pretty much Best Friends since we were 1 petal old (1 years old) with the fairy who got hurt today, Hoseok, and the odds are against us when it comes to recovery." The day fairy shuddered as Yoongi lightly rubbed his back. "I'm Jimin, by the way." He held his hand out for Yoongi to shake which he did as the day fairy tried to dry his tears. 

"My friend is in there working to save his life I can assure you he will be fine." Yoongi said truthfully, there hasn't been a fairy or animal Taehyung hasn't been able to fix yet. 

The day fairy leaned forward to engulf Yoongi in his arms, smiling, "Thank you...." He trailed off. "Oh! Yoongi, with the Morning Glories." Yoongi smiled pronouncing his flowers name with pride. "You have the babies breath I assume?" Jimin giggled again before nodding when a yawn escaped his lips. Yoongi noticed and said, "You should head back I promise you that your friend will be stable by tomorrow maybe not up and moving but... Stable." He smiled as he watched Jimin nod before he rushed out of the Great Oak and over to his flower patch.

Yoongi smiled to himself, a new day friend may have just been made - "YOONGI!" Taehyungs loud voice rung through the entire field before Yoongi legged it into the medical room.

"Finally! Where were you? In your own little world?" You could tell Taehyung was becoming stressed, he never talks like that, well, very rarely. Yoongi looked at Taehyung expectantly, "Ok so, he is currently stable however-" he then looks at the brown and pink haired males in the corner. "He will need someone to look after him day and night. I would volunteer myself, but I have full list of animals who need help." 

The two husband's looked at eachother as if speaking with their eyes before nodding, "I'll speak with his best day friend in the morning I'm sure he will do it." Seokjin said. "We have also decided that you - Yoongi - will look after him during the night, we will share your chores with other night fairies you will just need to open your Morning Glories." Namjoon said, pushing his thick rimmed glasses further up his nose.

Yoongi stared dumbly before slowly nodding his head, watching as the two head fairies left - followed by a confused Taehyung. 

Given this moment of alone time Yoongi slowly approached the slumbering male. He looked so peaceful asleep. No one could deny the day fairy was handsome, Yoongi had to resist running his hands through his red fluffy hair, his lips were so plump and pink and as Yoongi touched the back of his palm to the males head he felt a wave of adrenaline move through him and the males breath picked up. The male was perfect and Yoongi could only imagine how amazing his eyes were, or how sweet his smile was. But Yoongi was willing to wait - he did have enough time with him to learn. But as he was admiring the handsome fairy infront of him he didn't see the two husband's leaning to look through the door and high-fiving while a still confused Taehyung stood in between.

However as Namjoon placed a final kiss on his husband's lips and beckoning him goodbye he approached Yoongi saying, "I can handle this tonight but you start tomorrow, you might want to hurry as well sun rises in... 5 hours." He smiles a dimpled smile after looking up from his flower watch.

Yoongi nodded and bowed before pushing pass the leaves that acted as a door, not leaving until he stole a final look at the majestic fairy and smiling to himself.

Yoongi carried on with his night, made sure the bees were asleep, helped rebuild a spiders web, opened then closed his flowers and more. Before he finally settled into his own flower cup, pulling the petals over him, smiling as he remembered the face of the handsome fairy. What did Jimin say his name was?? Uhhh... Oh yeah Hoseok. And so with that name on his mind, he went to sleep just as the sun revealed itself, and he couldn't help but to anticipate his night tomorrow... With Hoseok.


End file.
